merry little christmas
by McMuffin
Summary: It's Christmas... a time for forgiveness... and sex. Addison/Kevin


**I fail. I posted this to LiveJournal, but not to here... Usually it's the other way around, oops. So, um, Christmas themed HotCop! porn. Enjoy it ;D**

**

* * *

**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

__

Let your heart be light.

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight…_

It's not a merry Christmas, his heart is heavy and his troubles certainly aren't out of sight- they are all he can see. He just left his girlfriend of eight months after she decided that a hook up with some guy she apparently hated is more important than their relationship. He slams the side of his fist down on his stereo, cursing less than a second after as the plastic of the lid breaks, the CD cracks, and his hand throbs in pain. His other hand, his left hand, drops the photo he was staring at as he jumps up to grab the ice pack from his freezer.

He winces as the freezing cold object touches his skin, and he reaches into a drawer to grab a napkin to place in between the two surfaces. He heads back for the couch when his doorbell rings. He shuffles over to the door, protectively pressing his injured hand to his chest to keep the ice pack in place as his other hand turns the door handle.

"Hey, Kev." she says softly as the door swings open.

He blinks a few times, trying to concoct a scenario in which she would turn up on his doorstep. She must need police help because there is no way this could be a social call, she was the one who lost faith in their relationship. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and it takes a few good attempts at moving the muscle before he can get it unstuck.

"Addison."

He glances down at her. Clad in a low cut, red silk top that falls just below her ass, a pair of black leggings and red boots with a fluffy white trim, she looks cute, hot and devilish all at the same time. Red always does make her look evil, and paired with the predatory look in her glazed-over eyes she looks seductive as hell.

"Ooh, ouch." she winces and takes a step closer when she sees his hand, closing the door behind her with her foot.

She reaches out and pulls away the ice pack to land on the floor with a thud, before she brings his hand up to her lips with a smouldering gaze through thick lashes and heavy lids. Her cool, ruby lips press into his aching skin, contrasting against the appropriate shade of green-y brown that his bruise has turned, going with the Christmas spirit and all.

"Why do you do this to me, Addison?" he groans, all but comatose as she transfixes him with her irresistible techniques.

She lowers his hand slowly, letting her fingers loosen their hold on his palm until her touch can only be felt as a tingle on the skin, and then steps up in her heels to whisper.

"I made a mistake… I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He smells alcohol on her breath, most likely vodka as her poison of choice.

"Addie-"

"And Christmas is as good a time as any for a little forgiveness." she says softly.

"Addie…" As much as he wants to forgive her, she's torn apart his heart and he's not sure if he wants to take the chance of that happening again.

"Please?" her voice cracks and through the glaze from the alcohol, he's sure he can see tears. "I made a mistake, Kev, a huge one, please… forgive-"

He presses his lips against hers, almost too harshly for her liking, but his fervour soon dies down and his lips are softer against hers and his tongue is slower as it searches for hers. His tongue flicks against hers gently for a moment as she melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, his uninjured hand grasps her hip, running up and down the silk softly. He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I forgive you, just don't do it again okay?" he jokes with a smile.

"Promise." she laughs. Kevin can never help cracking a joke. Then she voices what she's been too scared to say for the past months. "I love you."

His lips widen into a grin, and he presses his lips to hers softly, mumbling, "I love you too." against them.

She parts her lips to allow his tongue entrance as he thrusts his deeply into her mouth, searching out her own. She squirms against him as she pushes him backwards into his house, guided only by what she sees through the corners of her eyes (which isn't much as they are almost shut) to try and find the bedroom. His hands quickly reach under the hem of her shirt and brush against her stomach.

She gasps at the coldness of his touch, from holding the icepack beforehand, and he gasps as she squishes his bruised hand between their bodies as she backs them into a wall.

"Oops." she giggles, unlatching her lips from his to look around his house.

"Bedroom is down the hall, last on the right." he mumbles with a slight wince.

"Right." she bites down on her lip, one of his legs is in between hers as they lean against the wall, and she can feel his hard-on growing as her hip presses into his crotch. She grinds her hips against his a little before pulling away to redirect them towards the bedroom.

He groans at her tease and forces all pain from his stupid injury to the back of his mind. His hands roam under her silky shirt, finding that her skin is still as creamy and soft as it was when he last touched it three weeks ago. His uninjured left hand moves to unclasp her bra under her shirt, and his right hand continued to create goose bumps along her stomach. Her hands make quick work of the buttons on his shirt before they grasp at his hair, his back, his shoulders. Her fingers attempt to touch every part of his exposed torso, and after pulling her silk top down around her waist, he lifts his hands away to shed his shirt before she does the same to her bra.

At the doorway to his bedroom he flips them so he's the one directing them. He's in control and he shoves her up against the doorframe, dipping his head to capture a rosy nipple while his hands cup her left breast and make quick work of pulling her leggings down. Addison moans lowly as his tongue flicks over her hardened peak a few times before moving to do the same to her other breast.

His left hand reaches inside her panties to stroke softly over her warm tissue while his right hand lifts her up off the floor to wrap her legs around his waist. He ignores the throbbing in his hand and she ignores the doorframe digging into her back. In amongst moaning and biting down on her lower lip, as Kevin strokes her heat gently and slowly rubs his thumb over her clit, Addison manages to pop the buckle on Kevin's jeans. He groans as the pressure on his fully erect cock is released, and he grins as she kicks off her boots and tugs his jeans down around his knees with her feet.

His fingers stroke over her warm folds lightly. Teasing her by barely entering her wet core before pulling out again. Her breathing is shallow and her hands rest on his shoulders, fingers barely brushing his hair, as he continues to arouse her. Addison knows she isn't doing much in return, but Kevin's fingers inching inside of her pussy and his tongue swirling around her nipple are too much for her at this moment.

"Jesus, Kevin… that feels ama-azing."

Every so often his thumb brushes her clit, sending tiny spasms through her groin. As his fingers become more and more coated with her juices with every retraction Kevin's shaft tightens to an even more intense erection. She begins to moan out his name a few times. Pleadingly. He knows what she wants. She wants him to stop being a tease. He trails his tongue from the valley between her breasts to her neck, and while biting down on her soft skin he plunges three fingers deep inside of her slick walls and rubs at her clit. This combination sends her over the edge, and she comes out gushing all over his hand and her legs clench around his back.

He grins into her neck and pulls away to smile at her as he slowly removes his fingers, which glisten with her juices. She smiles softly at him before leaning forward to thrust her tongue inside his mouth as she unwraps her legs from around him and stands up on tip toes. He shuffles backwards and nearly trips over his jeans and she giggles. Locking gazes they step apart to simultaneously pull their remaining clothing off, and then with one glance at each other's stark naked bodies, pounce on each other.

She literally jumps onto him, latching her legs back around his waist, except this time she feels his cock head pressing against her dripping entrance. Both his hands roam over her back and he finally carries her inside his bedroom. Kevin lowers her to the bed while her left hand moves from around his neck to between his legs and she gives his balls a squeeze and runs her hand over his long length a few times. He groans deep in his throat and pins her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily.

Addison feels his thick shaft pressing into her groin as he holds her hands above her head and a shudder runs through her body. Kevin licks his lips predatorily as he notices this and he kisses her jaw softly before he spreads her legs apart and forces himself inside of her in one stroke. A cry of pleasure bounces off the walls and neither is sure whose it is, it's probably a combination of both of their voices. He slides in and out of her pussy a few times, needing no lubrication at all; she's more than wet enough. Kevin groans as her hot core envelops his turgid length, but unfortunately with his bruised hand he can't hold himself above her.

"Damn hand." he mutters and bends down to rest his weight on his right elbow. "Flip over, babe."

Addison glances at his hand and lifts up to kiss it softly as he pulls out of her with a whimper from both of them. She quirks an eyebrow at him and then rolls onto her stomach. "Now what?"

"Get on your hands and knees." he says gruffly, his fingertips roaming over her hips.

"You don't want me on top, baby?"

"I want to be slammin' inside of you."

She bites down on her lip and within a second from getting on her hands and knees Kevin is standing behind her and guiding his cock inside of her pussy from behind. She cries out loudly and closes her eyes, revelling in the amazing sensations caused by his pole driving in deeper and deeper into her cunt, and faster with each stroke.

"Fuck, Addie."

His balls slap into her and his cock drives in at a rapid speed. She's aroused like hell and her juices are flying everywhere. Kevin bends over slightly to grasp her breasts in his hands, and he massages them and makes Addison moan his name loudly. She clenches her muscles around him with each thrust and she can feel her orgasm building up. His thick erection pulses and he feels his balls tightening while her walls continue to clench pre-coitus.

Her fingers grasp the bed sheets tightly and Kevin slides a hand down to rub at her clit gently, sending spasms throughout her body. Their breathing is intense and the pace so rapid even the super-fit Kevin has a glistening chest and arms. The bed was slamming into the wall with each thrust and Addison could barely contain her loud moans.

Finally, with one long, deep and hard thrust up against her cervix, Kevin triggered her orgasm. It rushed over her quickly, and didn't seem to cease. Ever. Her muscles clenched around his cock and as he jack-hammered himself inside of her slippery walls which gripped him like a vice.

"Fuck!"

Kevin couldn't resist her tight cunt any longer, and he blew his seed out hot and fast, filling her up to the brim. He groans out her name to match her moaning his name, and soon he's collapsing on the bed behind her, spooning, his cock still deep inside of her as she slowly, slowly, returns from her high.

"Merry Christmas," she slurs.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
